


dancing is a dangerous game

by nikkiRA



Series: Dimilix Week 2021 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Dancer Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dancer class, Dimilix Week (Fire Emblem), M/M, Pre-Time Skip, Sexual Tension, sexy shenanigans featuring the dancer's outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiRA/pseuds/nikkiRA
Summary: Byleth says, “Do you think it fits the standards of the Blue Lions?” But she’s looking at Dimitri.“Um,” Dimitri says, approximately four octaves higher than usual. He clears his throat and tries his best to stop looking at Felix’s thigh, but there isn’t really any part of Felix that doesn’t make something clench in his stomach. “Yes. It looks… good.” He swallows.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilix Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162679
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74
Collections: 2021 Dimilix Week





	dancing is a dangerous game

**Author's Note:**

> for day three, dance 😈 sexy shenanigans with the dancer's outfit is one of my favourite tropes so i'm glad to finally contribute.

“Well, I think it’s a great fit,” Manuela says. Dimitri coughs self-consciously into his hand as Felix crosses his arms and glares down at the floor, red creeping from his cheeks down, spreading across the wide expanse of bare skin of his shoulders before the sleeves of the dancer’s outfit begins. Dimitri’s mouth is very, very dry. 

Byleth doesn’t say a word, circling around Felix and studying the outfit. Felix’s eyes dart up and meet Dimitri’s, and he looks away immediately. Dimitri had asked Byleth if he  _ really  _ needed to be here for this, but she had said the house representative should be present. Byleth stops circling Felix and nods her approval, and Manuela claps her hands once. Dimitri finds his eyes dropping to the bare skin of Felix’s muscled thigh; he would really like a glass of water. 

“How does it feel for you, Felix?” Manuela asks. Felix shifts from foot to foot and determinedly does not look at Dimitri. 

“It’s fine,” he says sullenly. Dimitri admires his restraint. 

Byleth says, “Do you think it fits the standards of the Blue Lions?” But she’s looking at Dimitri. 

“Um,” Dimitri says, approximately four octaves higher than usual. He clears his throat and tries his best to stop looking at Felix’s thigh, but there isn’t really any part of Felix that doesn’t make something clench in his stomach. “Yes. It looks… good.” He swallows. 

“Excellent,” Manuela says. “Go ahead and get changed, Felix, we’ll leave you alone. Do you remember the instructions I gave you about taking care of it?”

“Yes,” Felix says sullenly, in a way that makes it very clear that he’s going to throw it in the corner of the room. Manuela looks unconvinced, but she doesn’t push it, and she and Byleth take their leave, the door to the infirmary closing behind them with a loud click. 

“You can go now, Boar,” Felix says. Dimitri looks away from the door and back at where Felix is standing, arms still crossed and skin still blotched with red. Dimitri clears his throat again. 

“Apologies,” he says a little hoarsely. “I’ll let you be.” He’ll head to the training grounds, clear his head and run through some drills, anything to take his mind off of the muscles of Felix’s thigh or his collarbones or the way the fabric accentuates his waist. He turns to go, and he has a hand on the doorknob when Felix calls out again. 

“Boar,” he says, voice uncharacteristically hesitant. “Can you --” Dimitri turns back around to see Felix’s hands behind his back, struggling with something. “I can’t get this fucking thing off,” he says, ears pink in embarrassment. Dimitri can feel his heart beat in his ears as he moves behind Felix, who stands rigid as rock as Dimitri reaches out and tries to undo the knot Felix has created at his back. Dimitri’s large, clumsy fingers pull uselessly at it, but every angle he tries just seems to tighten it even more. 

“I don’t think this is going to work,” he says. He is close enough to smell the sweat and sword oil on Felix’s skin, and he’s incredibly distracted by the back of Felix’s neck and the intense urge to lean forward and press his lips to it. “Perhaps Mercedes will be able to help?”

“I’m not walking around like this,” Felix hisses. Not for the first time Dimitri wonders what the hell the Professor had been thinking, selecting him for this role. 

“Alright,” Dimitri says patiently. “Maybe we can get it off some other way, and then Mercedes can look at it later.”

“Fine,” Felix says petulantly. “Just hurry up.”

Dimitri studies the dancer’s outfit; it’s complicated as all hell, and he can’t tell what parts are for aesthetics and what parts are functional, can’t really find a clear starting point for how to get in and out of it. He checks for buttons on the back near Felix’s neck, fingers brushing lightly against Felix’s warm skin. Felix shivers slightly, and Dimitri’s heart is in his throat. 

He pulls at the fabric around Felix’s waist again, makes another last ditch effort to undo the knot. He can sense Felix’s frustration, and eventually he says, “Maybe we can try just lifting it off over your head?”

Felix mumbles something that sounds a little like  _ fucking stupid outfit  _ before nodding, raising his arms as Dimitri grabs the bottom of the fabric to try and take it off -- but it’s cinched at Felix’s waist, and the knot he’d made is too tight, and Dimitri is unable to pull it over Felix’s chest without ripping it. 

“That’s it,” Felix says suddenly, pulling away from Dimitri. “I’m cutting it off.”

Dimitri grabs his shoulder before he can think about it and pulls him back. “No you’re not,” he says. “Manuela and the Professor would be furious.” Okay, so the Professor probably wouldn’t be, but it’s still a waste. 

Dimitri’s palm is pressed to the bare skin of Felix’s shoulder. It’s been a while since they’ve been this close. Felix huffs; Dimitri can see goosebumps on his skin. “So what the hell are we supposed to do, then?”

“Let me -- there has to be another way to loosen this,” Dimitri says, chewing absentmindedly on his lip as he examines the outfit. Felix is tugging at the knot again and no doubt making it worse, so Dimitri slaps his hands away from it and then tries untying a knot near the… well, near where the fabric slanted away and left most of Felix’s leg bare; Dimitri coughs and tries to focus more on the knot than on the skin of Felix’s thigh so close. He drops to one of his knees so he can see the knot better, and above him he can hear a sharp inhale from Felix. 

“What are you doing?” Felix asks tightly. 

“I think if I untie this it will loosen it around your waist and we should be able to pull it over your head.”

“This is  _ fucking stupid,”  _ Felix suddenly bursts. “I’m not doing this, the Professor can find another class representative.”

“You have to do it, Felix, I don’t think it’s negotiable.”

“I’d rather die.”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Dimitri says with a slight laugh, still trying to loosen the knot. Felix had  _ really  _ done a number on this when he tried to take it off -- he narrows his eyes and focuses on it, tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration. “And anyway, there’s no need to be ashamed, you look good in it.”

Felix freezes, and it takes Dimitri a moment to realize what he had just voiced aloud. He pauses from working on the knot and looks up at Felix, who is staring down at him with a startled look in his eyes. Dimitri licks his lips, mouth horribly dry again. He doesn’t know if he should backtrack or push forward, and he is trying to think of something to say when Felix lifts his sandal-clad foot and kicks Dimitri in the shin. 

“Don’t say shit like that,” he says, not quite making eye contact. Dimitri rubs his shin for effect (it hadn’t been that hard of a kick) and gives Felix a disapproving look before turning back to the stubborn knot at his waist. 

He is making progress with this one, but his fingers are still slow and clumsy. A few times he accidentally brushes his fingers along the soft skin of Felix’s thigh, and each time he does he focuses his attention on the knot even more to avoid thinking about it. Felix is getting uncomfortable, shifting constantly and taking sharp breaths, and around the third or so time that Dimitri accidentally touches him he finally snaps and says, “Can you stop fucking touching me?” 

Dimitri looks up in surprise. “My apologies,” he says, almost out of habit. “I didn’t think it would bother you.”

Felix’s face is somehow even redder, and his tongue darts out to wet his lips as he avoids Dimitri’s eye. “Just leave it, I’ll find Manuela or something, I don’t care anymore.”

“I almost have this, Felix, just let me --”

“Just fucking leave it, Boar, it’s fine --”

“Don’t be so stubborn, I’ve almost --”

Felix tries to step away from Dimitri; Dimitri grabs him, tries to keep him still because he really was being ridiculous, and he grabs the knot at his waist and then raises his other hand to try to grab Felix’s wrist, but Felix is moving, still, trying to get away, and Dimitri misses his wrist and instead grabs -- Felix’s erection. 

Felix stops, Dimitri stops, time fucking stops. Dimitri drops his hand but not before he’s  _ felt  _ it, hard and tempting and so close and -- 

“Will you  _ say something,”  _ Felix hisses, and Dimitri looks up and realizes that Felix is waiting on him, that Felix doesn’t realize -- Felix is probably embarrassed, waiting for Dimitri to indicate if he was upset or disgusted. Felix doesn’t know, somehow hasn’t felt Dimitri’s hungry eyes on him all night. 

He moves slowly and carefully, one hand holding onto Felix’s waist as he brings the other beneath the blue fabric, hand landing lightly on Felix’s thigh. He gasps and then tries to stifle it, but he can’t hide his shaky breathing as Dimitri’s fingers stroke his skin and slip the slightest inch beneath the shorts of the outfit. 

“Felix,” he says softly, fingers still tracing over his skin. How could someone as rough and jagged as Felix have such soft, smooth skin? “I did mean it… you look good like this.” And then, giving Felix ample time to kick him again if he wanted, Dimitri leans forward and presses his lips to Felix’s leg. Felix sways lightly on his feet, but he doesn’t move away; he spreads his legs the slightest bit, gives himself a steadier stance as Dimitri’s hand slips higher up the shorts. Dimitri presses kisses up Felix’s thigh, hand slipping through the opening of the fabric to pull his cock out. Felix raises his hand and grabs a fistful of Dimitri’s hair, fingers pulling tight as Dimitri pushes the long fabric of the dancer’s outfit out of the way and takes the head of Felix’s cock in his mouth. Felix’s fingers clench in his hair as Dimitri takes more of it, inhaling the scent of Felix so close and wishing he was able to taste. Felix’s breaths are coming quickly and shallowly, his fingers still gripping Dimitri’s hair like a lifeline. Dimitri is hard now, too, cock throbbing in his pants as he continues to suck Felix off. He lets his hand trace Felix’s leg, his fingers skipping lightly around to his inner thigh and cupping Felix’s balls. Felix moans, then, hips jerking slightly, other hand flying up to grab another fistful of Dimitri’s hair, who relaxes his throat and pushes as far as he can, Felix’s cock filling up his throat. Felix cries out and tries to pull away, but Dimitri keeps his grip on his waist, keeps him still, and Felix shakes slightly as he comes in Dimitri's mouth. 

Dimitri pulls back and swallows, the barest hint of a taste teasing him. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand just as Felix grabs a handful of his hair again and pulls him rather painfully to his feet with it. The look in Felix’s eyes is enough to stop any complaints Dimitri might have -- his lips are wet, face still flushed red and eyes dark, and he pushes Dimitri rather firmly until the back of his knees hit one of the infirmary beds, and he tumbles down. Felix climbs on top of him quickly, and Dimitri reaches out and wraps a hand around the back of his neck, pulling Felix in close and finally kissing him, lips crashing together a little harder than he meant in his eagerness. Felix bites down on his lip and grinds his ass down on Dimitri’s cock, swallowing down each moan and gasp from Dimitri’s lips. Felix’s dancer’s outfit is hiked up around his hips, and through the thin material Dimitri can feel the swell of his ass against him. His hands grip Felix’s hips tightly, grinding up against him as Felix shoves his tongue into Dimitri’s mouth. He’s not sure if kissing is supposed to feel like fighting, but it seems right with Felix, lips bruising against each other in a game that they’re both winning. 

Dimitri moves his hands down to grab at Felix’s ass, and he imagines what it would be like to be even closer, skin to skin, thinks about the swell of Felix’s ass against him and what it might feel like to be inside him, to actually fuck him, to feel every part of Felix, the only one to ever see him like that -- and he comes, eyes closing and hips stuttering as he moans out Felix’s name. 

Felix rolls off of him, and Dimitri shifts over to the side to give Felix more room, sides pressed together as they both catch their breath. Silence has settled awkwardly over them. Dimitri has no idea what he’s supposed to say. 

Finally Felix says, “Boar.”

“Yes?” Dimitri says, grateful that it was Felix to break the silence but nervous, too, for whatever it was that Felix was going to say.

Felix heaves a sigh and then says: “We still can’t get this fucking dancer’s outfit off me.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @felixfraldaddy
> 
> apologies for the rush ending if i wrote anymore i would have written a LOT more and frankly i have too much homework for that :/ dimitri gets the dancer's outfit off and then felix ignores him for two and a half weeks and then they bang in the training grounds y'all know how they work


End file.
